The Time Travelers Daughter
by Dolly Doodle
Summary: InuYasha is a respectable man in the 19th century. However his life takes a dramatic turn when he runs into a strange girl, with a strange secret. Rated T for language and Miroku. R&R! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Promise! Enjoy my new story!

* * *

><p>Location: New York<p>

Time: 10:30 pm

Date: June 4, 1878

InuYasha straightened his jacket and looked up into the mirror to meet his usual features, gold eyes, silver hair and two triangular ears perched at the top of his head, he looked down at the beads in his clawed hands before slipping them over his head. Silver locks flowed midnight, dog ears shifted and morphed into round human ears, claws retracted into nails, and golden eyes flashed violet, after the change was complete he met his human form in the mirror and sighed before tucking the rosary into his collar removing it form plain sight. InuYasha was suddenly taking notice to the finer details of his outfit, "quit stalling, you're missing your ball," interjected a cold voice, InuYasha sighed, clearly annoyed by the man's sudden entry, "please learn to knock," he replied stubbornly, the tall man rolled his golden eyes, "we all know you're trying to avoid the unavoidable, so just man up and at least try to enjoy the celebration," the man huffed. "Lord Sesshomaru!" a light voice called out and a young woman entered the room, she had long walnut locks that were worn up in curls that bounced as she walked, she had big expressive chocolate eyes, heart shaped face, creamy skin and pouty lips that were worn with her usual smile, "yes Rin?" Sesshomaru looked down at the girl with one eyebrow raised, "you forgot these," Rin slipped some beads over Sesshomaru's sliver head, his ears lost their point, the markings on his face disappeared, his long silver locks also became stark black and his golden eyes dimmed to a muddy brown, It was almost the same transformation InuYasha had. "Thank you," he nodded to the girl and she began her retreat, "Rin," he called and the girl turned her face back to them, "save a dance for me," he told her and she smiled brightly as her cheeks turned a soft pink, "of course my Lord," she giggled and InuYasha rolled his eyes with a smirk, his brother was going soft. Sesshomaru turned back to face his half-brother, "yeah, yeah, I'll come down, don't get you're tail in a knot," InuYasha huffed reading Sesshomaru's thoughts, "good, see you down there little brother," and with that Sesshomaru left his brother back to his thoughts. InuYasha looked back into the mirror and knit his brows together to form a determined expression, "let's get this over with," and marched over to the door.

* * *

><p>InuYasha roamed the ballroom, the lights in the hall were alight and the room was filled with laughter and music, to anyone else this would have seemed like an grand party, but InuYasha knew he was only getting set up and this fact took all the fun out of the event. He was to propose to a Higurashi, Kikyo Higurashi to be exact. There was nothing there, no chemistry, however there was money and there was a name. InuYasha Tashio was a big name and Higurashi had a lot in the vault, so you see it was a match for power, not love. InuYasha mauled this over when dancing with Kikyo, he was to deep in thought to compliment her, she did look stunning, her onyx mid thigh length hair was pulled up into a perfect bun that sat regally on her head, her pale skin dusted with some powder that made her shimmer in the low light, and her perfect scarlet lips were all perfectly complimented by her pearly empire waist ball gown that flowed to the floor gracefully in cloud like heaps, but what would it matter? They knew that they were set up and they knew that they didn't truly care about one another. His thoughts were interrupted when a flash caught his eye, he looked to see a small silver rectangle, with a black circle near the right, his eyes moved from the unknown implement the person wielding it. His heart beat faster as he took in the striking woman, cream skin, big brown eyes, long raven locks that cascaded in waves that reached her hips, flawless completion, and full pink lips. Once he got past the woman's beauty he noticed her cloths, the fabric had a sheen that none of the others possessed, the torso hugged the girls curves then became incredibly fluffed at the skirt, the dress had a bright hue of emerald green that seemed impossible to even comprehend, it was simple yet incredibly elegant, and her hands were encased in snow white gloves. Who was this strange girl? He knew everyone at the party, yet this one girl had unfamiliar yet beautiful face. She was fiddling with the silver implement then slipped it into a white clutch that rested at her side by a sliver chain, no one seemed to notice this strange girls presence, was he seeing things? Maybe he shouldn't have take Sesshomaru's advice and perked up the night with a bit of alcohol. The girl looked at her wrist and her Sapphire eyes grew wide and she began rushing for the door, his curiosity was eating him alive, "excuse me Miss. Higurashi," he said without looking twice at her, eyes locked on the girls retreating figure and began pushing his way through the crowd, following this strange girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at her watch, "Oh crap! 11:30 already?" she gasped and ran to the door. When she reached it, the chill of rain greeted her and she cursed under her breath, "no time to delay now though," she sighed and trudged through the rain. It was simply pouring and Kagome thanked the heavens above that she had not bothered wearing makeup to avoid standing out even more, she thought she heard footsteps behind her but time was running out and she couldn't afford any distractions. The footsteps seemed to follow her and she continued to ignore them until she heard the stranger call out to her, "excuse me miss!" she finally risked a look behind her, her eyes widened as she took in the drenched man of the house, did he notice her odd clothing? No one else had! He seemed satisfied that she halted her getaway, but she hadn't expected a follower, so she took a page out of Cinderella's book, slipped off her heals, threw them aside and high-tailed it out of there. She tried to loose him by taking random shortcuts though alleyways, but he seemed determined and followed her in hot pursuit. She soon came in sight with the Brooklyn Bridge, her destination was becoming closer and unfortunately so was her pursuer, she climbed the stairs and came to the point were she had to be on the bridge, "Wait!" she turned to the man who was panting like herself, his violet eyes wide in shock at what she was about to do, "you don't give up do you?" she gave a tired laugh and began making her way onto the ledge staring into the stormy water below, she checked her watch, 11:57, she only three minutes before the time window closed. She closed her eyes and leapt, the falling feeling was replaced with a harsh tug on her arm she looked up to see the young man again, "Let me go!" she cried, what was this guys deal? She was in a hurry, "I can't do that," he persisted and when she tried to wiggle out he only held on tighter, "I don't have time for this, let me go now!" he kept holding on, "forgive me for this!" she yelled and took a firm grip of his exposed rosary, "Sit!" she screamed and he felt his hand slipping off the sleek metal frame as an impossible amount of gravity pulled him closer to the hungry waters below and soon they were both falling. He cringed as he prepared to meet his icy fate and then everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: should I continue this story? 10 reviews and I might just keep going! Thank you for reading my somewhat new story. I hope to read your thoughts soon, ja ne!


	2. New York 2011

Location: New York

Time: 1:01 am

Date: June 5, 2011

Kagome opened the front door to her apartment and tossed the young man onto her couch with a huff. After her labor was done she ran her figures through her drenched hair, "what am I going to do?" she whispered frantically as she took in the unconscious man on her couch, she noticed his soaked blood red 18th century cloths, she bit her lip and dropped her arms to her side with a sigh before making her way into her bedroom. She went through her closet and pulled out some sweat pants, red T-shirt and a pair of boxers, compliments of her ex-boyfriend Hojo who told her that she would soon be crawling back to him so he didn't bother to pick his stuff up, but that was two years ago and he was now married to one of her friends, so he wouldn't mind if this stranger borrowed his old wardrobe he never bothered to remove. She then made her way to the bathroom and removed her pretty much ruined ball gown and hopped into the hot shower.

InuYasha awoke to a sudden and unfamiliar noise that sounded a bit like rain, 'but it was raining anyway right?' He slowly opened his eyes and removed the bits of wet hair that clung to his face and sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room, filled with odd looking pieces of…furniture? At first he was just confused, while thoughts of, 'where am I?' and 'how did I get here?' raced through his mind until the rain noise stopped. He looked around the room to then see the girl from earlier, she was now wearing the strangest cloths he had ever seen and had more of them in her hands, her damp hair shimmered blue and an amused smirk crept on her face, "welcome back," she greeted, "catch!" and tossed him a strange blue cloth that somewhat resembled pants, what appeared to be a short sleeved undergarment, and rather soft and incredibly short pants. He looked at his catch in confusion then back up at her, she giggled a little before explaining, "I figured you didn't want to stay in your damp cloths so I brought you some clean and dry ones. Also if you want to clean up the shower is right through there and I'll show you how to use it." she told him smiling. These were cloths? Actually they sort of resembled the cloths she wore, but still they were the strangest cloths he had ever seen. There was a bit of a pause before he finally spoke, "um…where am I?" he asked, Kagome's smile fell and she chewed her bottom lip, her face gave the appearance of solving a very difficult math problem, "oh boy," she sighed and put her hands on her hips, how was she ever going to explain this?

'Well you see I was trying to get back home and in order to make it before the time window closed I somehow managed to pull you with me, and now we are currently 100 years in the future, so gone on and make yourself at home.'

Yeah, like that was going to go over well, but she'll probably have to say it anyway, "New York," she mumbled nervously. He looked a bit relieved he was still at home, but he lost the look once he looked out the window, "t-this isn't New York!" he snapped and she sighed deeply, "Actually it is," when he tried to correct her again she cut him off, "this is going to be really hard to take in so you might wanna sit down again and try to keep an open mind." She informed him. InuYasha lowered himself on the couch, his eyes never left the strange woman on front of him, "for starters you can take your rosary off, but keep it close when we have to go out you'll need to slip it on again," she said gesturing to the beaded necklace that now hung out in the open, "sorry I can't do that," he snarled and Kagome rolled her eyes, "easy boy, I'm not gonna reveal your big 'secret' but since you don't know anyone here anyway, I guess it doesn't matter." She told him slouching in the chair as she leaned back, crossing her arms as she continued, "and secondly…well, this is were it gets tricky to explain." she fumed, tapping her fingers in thought. InuYasha couldn't stand it any longer he needed to know what was going on and he needed to know now! "Spit it out!" he snapped, Kagome jumped lightly at his outburst but sent it back at him, "You're in the future! There, happy?" she sat there with her lips pressed in a tight line, now that it was said it, how was he going to react? He sat there for a moment not sure whether to feel amazed, terrified, or insulted, he decided to mix them all together, "are you suggesting time travel?" he asked in a low voice filled with wonder but tainted by doubt, "you cannot travel through time," he rationalized, "not by machines," Kagome corrected him. At her words InuYasha arched an eyebrow, "there are…voids or portals in the fabric of time, they can be located and traveled through at different times, some are sporadic and others remain in one place and remain open. Through them you can travel through the different dimensions," she explained, still a bit nervous sharing her knowledge with him, but it was after all her fathers work.

He had studied time travel for years, after he did his first time leap through a portal he had discovered somewhere in Tokyo. He knit things together, formed equations, and solved them, he was a genius, but his work was apparently secret and he wanted his work to continue, even after he was gone.

_*flashback*_

_Kagome's black stilettos clicked as she walked down the long hallway, trying to somehow escape the misery that threatened to break her in half, her beloved father had left her, her mother, and brother, it was a lot to take in. She walked past a mirror and stared at her reflection, her petite and curvy form was encased in a black dress that reached the middle of her knees, the sleeves were three quarter length and the neck had a neatly presses collar, she had worn the silver hourglass necklace her father had given her on her fifteenth birthday. She knew she was going to cry so she hadn't even bothered with makeup and her hair hung down in it's normal raven waves, her brown eyes had darkened from sorrow and her eyes were red from the unshed tears that brimmed at her water line, "I look like a mess," she noted with a hollow voice. She sat down on one of the couches in the lounge and let the tears flow freely, her father had been sick for months and he wasn't expected to make it, but the little family had hoped anyway, only for those hopes to be crushed at the call they got at two o' clock in the morning on that fateful day. _

_Kagome's thoughts were suddenly interrupted, "Miss Kagome?" the raven haired girl looked up to see her father's old business partner, Reginald Brown Esq. "Mr. Brown," she greeted him furiously wiping away the trails her tears had left on her cheeks, "I'm very sorry for your loss, your father was a great man and partner, I hate to see him go," he told her, sadness and regret rung in his voice, Kagome just nodded, comments like his were the reason she had abandoned the mourning hall. Mr. Brown reached inside his coat and pulled out a letter and held it in front of the girl, inviting he to take it, "here, your father instructed me to give this to you after he passed away," Kagome looked up before taking the letter, she thanked him and gave him a polite handshake before she made her back home. Once she had changed out of her funeral clothing she sat down on her bed playing with the envelope curiously in her hands before finally ripping it open and spilling out it's contents, a letter fell harmlessly from it's case and onto Kagome's bed, if she weren't the only one home she wouldn't have been able to hear it's soft plunk noise when the paper met her comforter. Kagome picked up the letter and began to decipher her fathers cursive writing,_

_Dear Kagome,_

_Since you are reading this I must have passed on. I suppose it's for the best though, I didn't think I could have bared to be in that hospital bed any longer than I had to. I do regret leaving you, Souta, and your dear sweet mother, but I suppose God had a different fate in mind for us._

_Now you're probably wondering why you have received this letter, so I'll put your thoughts to rest. I have been working on something for a long time, a secret study that I have devoted time and money into, this study is something you're quite familiar with. Time travel. I didn't really think about it until I discovered it, well more like stumbled upon it a few years back on a business trip to Tokyo, Japan. I had come across a local shrine, one that housed an ancient well, the tablet had read that it was called the, "bone eaters well," apparently in the feudal era, villagers, priestess', monks, ect. Would cast demon bones in it to lay them to rest. There was also a sacred thousand year old tree and the well was made from it's sister and therefore held spiritual powers. I looked down the well and saw the strangest thing, I saw the sky, I even felt a breeze, it was odd needless to say and I leaned in to see if maybe I was hallucinating, but that's when I tumbled in head first. It was the strangest yet most exhilarating feeling I've ever felt and when I finally regained my senses, I climbed out of the well and found myself in another time. I must have fainted because I woke up again, still at the bottom of the well, but I must have crossed back over, back into our time. I immediately began research, I had to know if what happened was real or if maybe I had hit my head on the bottom of the well, which was a good scenario, but then after months of stories, legends, and history, I found a pattern. I tracked it, made maps, and eventually prepared myself to travel through the portal. Believe it or not, it worked! I had successfully passed the barrier of time! But it had to be a personal study, I could be sent to an Salem if I wasn't careful and that just couldn't happen. But I kept traveling back, I started packing and preparing myself for the time period I would leap into, took pictures, sketches, and even some writing, sometimes I was even lucky enough to speak to someone! I've done it countless times and now I want you my dear Kagome to follow in my footsteps. I want you to continue this legacy, even if it's just a family secret, but I want it to continue. If you agree to this, there is a secret compartment in my desk in my home office, in the back of the right drawer there is a loose frame, give it a jiggle and slide it out, there is all my findings, maps, and what not. Kagome I hope you have as much fun as I did, give your mother and brother love for me. Be safe._

_Your loving Father,_

_Kiro Higurashi,_

_Kagome reread the letter again and before she could talk herself out of it, she went into her fathers office, found the loose frame and took a firm hold of it. She took a deep breath before giving it a gentle jiggle and pulling out the hidden drawer! True to his word, it was packed, pictures and notes practically spilled over and she began sifting through it all, until she found the map of the portals her father had tracked and his journal, "Don't worry dad, I'll honor your wish."_

The young man studied the raven haired girl in front of him, her chocolate eyes glazed over with memories. He shifted on the plush furniture he sat on, taking note of how uncomfortable his ball cloths were when they clung to you, 'maybe I should ask about that shower thing?' he asked himself with a grimace, his cloths were rubbing him the wrong way. InuYasha cleared his throat, effectively snapping the girl back to reality, "huh? Oh, sorry about that," she gave a nervous laugh, "It's fine, but about that shower." he was contemplating it, "oh yes, of course, follow me," she got out of her chair and signaled him to follow, "this is the bathroom," she gestured to the tiled room, "that is the toilet," she pointed to a porcelain bowl and neck, "that's the sink," she approached the counter and reached for the knobs, "right is for cold water and left is for hot," once those were pointed out she approached a rectangular box with warped windows and no ceiling, it had a facet like the 'sink' but only one knob that stood rather far from it, Kagome opened the door, "and this is the shower," she reached in and our her right hand on the knob, "how hot do you like your water?" she asked, "not quite scalding, but close," he managed to find his tongue to answer her, but he was quite taken with this era's technology. Kagome let the water run for a bit before turning to her guest, "put your hand under the water and tell me if that's good," he nodded and did as he was told, the water was hot as promised, "it's fine," he told her and she nodded and began to exit, "just put your discarded cloths over there and your clean cloths are here, oh, and when your done just turn the knob left until the water stops. I'll be out in the living room if you need me." and with that the raven haired beauty left a rather bewildered InuYasha in her wake. InuYasha began freeing his body from his cloths, it felt good to be able to breath again, when he stepped under the rain like water he almost jumped out again from the shock of the hot water that splashed across his exposed and rather sensitive skin. He glanced down at the beads that still remained around his neck, he reached up and quickly slipped it over his head before he changed his mind, with his demon features returning he inhaled deeply, many different smells flooded his nose; the shampoo, conditioner, and soap all held the pleasant scents, of lavender, oranges, and lilies. There was something else too, sweeter, more intoxicating and tempting, but it was to faint to clearly make out. InuYasha picked up the 'shampoo' and read the directions, (A/N: yes they actually do have directions on every bottle) in small print it read, "remove cap and apply small amount of shampoo to damp hair, massage it gently into your roots, and rinse. Follow with conditioner for soothing treatment. WARNING: Avoid contact with eyes. For external use only." it didn't seem to hard, put some in your hair, rub it in, rinse it out, and put some 'conditioner in. After rinsing off, the half demon turned the silver knob left until the water stopped running, then slipped out of the shower and into the main bathroom, He picked up a folded towel and dried his skin, scooped the new cloths and slipped into them. They were a little damp from his long and still dripping hair, but they were surprisingly comfortable, they didn't rub, squeeze, or scratch him like his other cloths did, the dog demon placed the towel on his head and walked out into the living room.

Kagome continued typing away at her mac, recording her findings to a writing document that doubled as a sort of diary, she also uploaded her pictures to her files as well, but not before going through them again. She scrolled through the pictures and stared at them in awe, it was like a movie, only it was real! Someone cleared their throat and Kagome's head snapped up, she was surprised to meat golden eyes instead of violet, she also didn't expect him to have a towel on his head, "yes?" she asked, "I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality," there was a pause, "I didn't catch your name." he was having a hard time focusing, that scent was stronger now and fogging up his mind, he inhaled a little more; vanilla and rain. "Kagome." he blinked, "what?" the young beauty smiled, "my name, Kagome Higurashi." she introduced herself and he mentally slapped himself for looking like an idiot, "I am Lord InuYasha Takahashi." Kagome raised her brows and whistled, "that's quite the title, my Lord." he rolled his golden eyes at her, "yes, well my family has quite the history." she laughed, "well, Lord Takahashi, would you like me to set up your sleeping quarters?" she asked tilting her head slightly, "Lord Takahashi is my father and 'my Lord' is my brother, please as a guest in your home, just call me InuYasha." Kagome nodded, "alright then InuYasha," he smiled, his name sounded like music when she spoke it, "would you mind sleeping on the couch?" she asked, "not at all, it's rather comfortable." he sat down on it, it wasn't a lie either, she had a comfy couch. "awesome, I'll get you some pillows." she got up off the chair and opened the linen closet, she pulled out a pillow and a soft blanket and handed them to him, "so, what was the party for?" he looked her before reaching for the towel on his head, "I think it was an engagement party." he muttered. Kagome gasped when she saw his striking sliver hair and two triangular ears that twitched slightly, flicking off some water that clung to them, "oh, sorry." Kagome apologized sheepishly, but he waved her off, "don't be, I didn't even want to be there anyways," the girls eyebrows drew together, "why not?" she asked in utter confusion, "it was arranged, Kikyo had money and I had a name, nothing to it but that." he confessed. "Kikyo…Higurashi?" InuYasha looked at her and nodded, before it suddenly clicked,

"S-she's my great grandmother."


	3. To every problem there is a solution!

Location: New York

Time: 3:01 am

Date: June 5, 2011

"S-she's my great-grandmother." InuYasha stared at the girl before him, the resemblance she had to Kikyo was incredible. Kagome's face hardened in thought, "have I just screwed with time stream? Is it possible that the future will change?" the question was rhetorical, or at least the gentleman in the room hoped so, because he wasn't quite sure how to answer her. Kagome leapt from her seat and quickly reached for her cell phone, dialing numbers hastily. She held it to her ear and tapped her foot nervously, while InuYasha was trying to figure out why she was holding a black rectangle to her face.

"hello?" a groggy voice answered from the other line, "Souta!" Kagome practically yelled into the phone, "sis?"

"listen, I need to ask you-"

"do you have any idea what time it is?" Souta was still too groggy to really sound as irritated as he was.

"Yeah, yeah, early, but you've got to listen to me! I did another time jump and this time…" she turned to look at the confused half-demon, before whispering into the phone, "someone followed me home!" her voice was on the edge of panic, "WHAT? Are you hurt? Did someone die?" Souta sounded awake and alert now. Kagome shook her head even though her brother couldn't see it, "no I'm fine, but he was kinda engaged to our great-grandmother."

"…Oh shit."

"Listen I need to know when she got married so that I can figure out when I have to send him back!" Kagome's heart beat like a humming bird wings as the silence droned on.

"I'm not sure what to tell you Kagome, call Sango, doesn't her boyfriend have like some weird history fetish or whatever? Maybe he can help." Kagome ignored the "history fetish" thing and smiled, "Souta you're a genius! Miroku will surely know what to do!" She check her watch which read 3:30 am, "But I'll wait to call them, it's rude to call someone at this hour."

"…KAGOME YOU BITCH!" exploded from the phone that was placed a safe distance from her smirking face. "Love you too little bro!" Kagome pressed the end button and threw the phone carelessly onto the chair and faced her more than shocked guest, "alright, tomorrow…or later today, I'm going to call my friend Sango and hopefully her boyfriend will be able to get these dates gathered so that we can send you back and then all will be right again. So until then you can stay here and we'll get some sleep." InuYasha simply nodded at her and lied back on the couch, pulling the blanket up to his neck, "goodnight Kagome." Said woman turned and smiled, "goodnight InuYasha."

When the clock read 6: 01 am, the sun finally reached it's way into the city, lighting up the tiny island called Manhattan. Anyone that knew Kagome, knew she wasn't an early riser. Anyone that knew Sango, well…

"GOOD MORINING BEAUTIFUL!" Being used to this action, Kagome simply threw the blanket over her head, "Sango if you keep slamming my door open your going to leave a hole in the wall." Her muffled voice semi-yelled through white down comforter, "and what the hell are you doing here?" Sango ignored the comment and made her way over to the large window by her bead, throwing the drapes open, causing the once dim room to become blindingly bright. "Come on Kagome, you don't want to waste a beautiful day like this in bed!" The brunette chirped at the lump in the bed, which groaned loudly, "I'm gonna kill Miroku for making you a morning person!"

Wait a second. "That's right!" Kagome shot up in her bed, her raven hair wild and her blue eyes bright and awake. She threw back the comforter and leapt out of bed, rushing her way into the living room, which was empty. "Was it all a dream?" She considered calling Souta to ask if she had in fact called him last night, or uh, earlier that morning, but before she could, she heard a flushing sound and running water. The door to the bathroom opened to reveal a tall man with jet black hair and violet eyes, "this place is amazing!" he sounded like a excited child, Kagome blinked a few times and noticed the beaded necklace around his neck. "Kagome?" The duo turned to see Sango enter the living room with a confused expression until she laid eyes on the disguised hanyou. A smirk lit up her face and she placed her hands on her hips, "well, well, well, and here I thought you would never see a man again after Hojo." Kagome blushed cherry red and InuYasha simply tilted his head to the side, "S-Sango it's not like that! Actually I need to talk to Miroku about some family history."

The brunette arched a brow, "why the sudden interest in those records? I thought your mom was already taking care of it." Kagome tried to come up with a good excuse, "well, I, uh…"

"She recently stumbled on some old pictures and a dairy of her great-grandmother and was intrigued by the history of it." The raven haired woman looked surprised at her guest, who simply smiled and looked completely calm. Sango again turned to look at stranger, "oh? Well yeah I suppose he could assist you…"

Kagome clasped her hands together, "Sango you're the best!" With that she ran out of the room to call Miroku. Leaving Sango and InuYasha alone, deciding to take advantage of the situation Sango focused on the violet eyed man before her, "so, what were you two really doing last night?" A smirk pulled at her lips and childish glee mixed its way into her chocolate gaze. InuYasha's cheeks were now dusted with a light pink as a realized the vulgarity in her statement. "Nothing of _that_ sort!" His voice reached higher octaves as he continued, "Honestly I was just sleeping, that's all." Sango laughed heartily at the flustered boy in front of her, "It's okay, I believe you. I didn't think Kagome would be into the bashful type." With that the brunette turned on her heel and followed her friends trail into her bedroom, leaving InuYasha with a confused expression and pink cheeks. When Sango entered the room, she found Kagome already conversing with Miroku.

"Yes that would be great! Can I come over now?" Sango watched Kagome chat rather animatedly on the phone, "the sooner the better, trust me. Noon? Sure I'll be there, thanks Miroku! Kay, bye." The phone went silent with a small beep and Kagome stood and turned to see Sango comfortably sitting not far from her, "the guy in your living room is hot! Yet you are going to waste away in a dusty old library. It's high school all over again!" The brunette threw her arms in the air dramatically falling back on the bed, "well not all of us had the gift of just suddenly knowing all the correct answer on any test you receive." The raven haired woman shot back and began to exit the room.

"Besides, she also never brought anyone home from the past."

A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter down! This was kinda long, but short considering my other chapters…weird. Any-dang-way. Thank you for reading my story, tell your friends! I'm kidding, unless you want to of course. I would also love it if you guys would read my other stories as well, many of you have and thank you endlessly, you deserve a gold star!

Reviews are love and love makes the world go round! Also it just makes my day to hear form you guys, you can't even imagine!

Talk to you soon love! ;)


	4. I'm So Sorry

**Hello my darling readers, I am so incredibly sorry, but I'm discontinuing this story. **

**I know, I know, I promised to finish all my stories, but my muse for this story left me, she didn't even say goodbye, she just stole all my chocolate and left. Jerk.**

**This story was inspired by the film "Kate & Leopold" so if you want to know what happens, go find that movie and you'll get the gist of where my story was going.**

**This discontinuement may or may not be temporary, so don't get your hopes up, but if my inspiration returns, I may continue this story. **

**InuYasha: KEH! You just got distracted by Hetalia!**

**SIT BOY!**

**InuYasha: *FACEDIRT!* what the hell, how the hell does that even work?!**

**Because this is my world and you're in it, so you have to suffer the consequences of talking back to me. And InuYasha is-unfortunately-and partially correct, I have gotten into Hetalia these past few months and have written many pieces for them and before anyone freaks out, I'm truly sorry, but I take things one at a time, so when I'm into something, I'm **_**into **_**it, I go the whole nine yards. So obviously I wrote this in my InuYasha faze and now I've moved onto my Hetalia faze. No one panic, I'll still continue my other InuYasha stories, but this one I'm afraid has reached its end.**

**Again I apologize, but for now I'm putting this story to rest. I hope you read my other stories and enjoy them.**

**With much love and chocolate,**

**Singing Artist.**


End file.
